Portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA), are widely used. For example, users can read documents or browse web information through the mobile phone. When the portable electronic device is used, the user needs to scroll the web or the document with a finger sliding the display screen of the portable electronic device.